


从良 48

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 48

48-1

王晰似乎是沉迷于为周深口交这项活动。

他跪坐在床边，手上捧的是周深浅色的阴茎，他用亲吻去尝顶端泌出的湿咸，迷醉的神情如品珍馐，唇舌一并游走，是朝拜路上三步一跪的信徒。

周深双手撑在床上，他虽是面有情红，眼中却是静夜一般的沉寂，他看着王晰虚闭着的眼，看那沉浸的姿态，看散碎的亲吻落在自己的肉身上，他竟一丝喘息也无。

思想似乎与触感脱离，他在那双薄唇将要一口吞入的时候捞起了王晰的脸。

周深的手不大，却有力的很，他在月亮的注视下扳起那瘦薄的下巴，将他的颈牵引着拉长，周深俯下身去与这双被情雾迷蒙的眼对视，他是第一次这样叫他，

“王晰。”

换做是往常，王晰一定会惩罚的捏着周深屁股说他没大没小，但他今时却有些慞惶的回望周深那双透亮的乌色，他把嗓间腻满温柔水，轻声的问道，

“怎么了深深？”

“我弄疼你了吗？”

周深说不出是什么样的感情，只觉得心里闷的难受，在他以往那些算得上有厚度的情史里，没有一段给予他这样的束缚感，王晰既没锁着他也没困着他，却仿若千百双手攥过他的心脏，教他没有一寸是属于自己的，就连拧出的血汁也要用器皿盛上被一并收好。

周深应是厌恶这种感觉的，可他此刻掉在王晰那兢慎的眼光里，只有疼惜和无限的不舍，他又委屈又难熬，灵巧的唇舌一个字都蹦不出来，一瘪嘴的跪扑进王晰怀里，把掌作拳狠了劲儿的捶那肩胛与脊椎凸起的后背，闷响砸在这缄默的夜，王晰也不躲，只把周深搂紧了任他发泄。

直到周深的胳膊都酸胀，王晰也没说半个疼字。

周深是无力了，整个身子都垂下来，失神的仰靠在床沿，他喉结上滚动了两圈，他看着天花板，缓缓的说，

“晰哥……我……”

他的话被王晰的吻堵在了嘴里。

王晰吻的好急，牙齿撞上来令人脸颊发麻，他跪直了身体把周深窄瘦的肩拢在自己的阴影里，薄皮的长眼睛擒住了周深那有些游离的神智，他脊背发僵，方才的温柔水干涸了一半，喉间像带着血似的发问，

“你不爱我了？”

周深诧异的一抖，他心里并未作此想法，却被眼前这带着慞惶与忐忑的目光看软了，他将自己赤裸的胸膛献上，环住王晰的颈在那薄唇上作答，

“我爱你。”

这一霎时，王晰像是吃了定海神针，浑身的肌肉都从紧绷的状态下逃出来，他长长的吐了两口热气，将周深抱回了床上，双手撑在他脸侧说，

“对不起深深。”

“我没想逼你。”

“我知道你是要结婚的，没关系，你不用顾及我。”

“你就让我能见着你。”

“也不用每天……你不忙的时候就行……”

王晰的手攀上周深脸侧，拇指画过他的眉与鼻骨，在鲜嫩的嘴唇上不舍的徘徊。

“让哥陪着你吧。”

无根水正好砸在周深眼角，让他一时分不清这是谁的味道。

郑云龙的情况已经说不上好，呼吸机的按钮打开了再关上就难。

但事情许是有些转机的，窦医生问阿云嘎是否与余生制药有一些联系，她知道那边作为生物医药界的领军势力，是在一直努力做艾滋相关的研究，但都是尖端机密，她也是通过一些渠道才听说最近似乎是有些进展，这家私人医院虽说是在京数得上名号的，但终归不够格，如果阿云嘎有相识的高层人员，可以争取一个开放合作的机会，也难保不会又见花明。

当时窦医生说的时候周深正好也在，她不知道周余两家的干连，这话只是对阿云嘎说，后者与周深一个眼光交流，投射出万道鲜活的星光，虽是如此，阿云嘎也不敢把话说满，只和窦医生说等他消息。

“我去找余叔儿吧。”周深替阿云嘎做了决定。

“不用。”阿云嘎靠在走廊的白墙上，腿弯下一点抬手摸了摸周深的耳朵尖儿，问他，

“你和余笛到底怎么个关系？”阿云嘎的心是松下一点来，终于是有空隙关心一下好友的生活作风问题，他也瞥见了十步开外等着周深的王晰，嘴角沉了一下等着面前人的回复。

“叔侄关系啊。”周深回的倒坦然。

这叫阿云嘎有些诧异，他蹙着眉问，

“上次在老宅，他不是……”

“没有。”周深不等他说完就做答复，

“没有。”又坚定的复述了一遍。

“行。”阿云嘎的手从周深的肩膀上落下来，站直了身子又说，

“那这事儿你别管了，我先问问，你余叔儿多少也能给我三分面子。”

阿云嘎抬手回绝了周深再多说的话，自婚礼那日到现在，他露出第二个笑唇，

“实在不行再找你。”

周深只好点头应他，又想起公司里还有些事要和阿云嘎说，可后者已经与他差出去三步半，他紧忙跟上却想起王晰还在，回头冲他摆了个等我的口型，得到答复后才追着阿云嘎出去。

王晰一个人站在走廊里，溽暑八月的热风丝毫吹不进来，不温不热的倒是有种春日里的劲儿。

不知是什么催他，王晰轻轻推开了郑云龙病房的门。

扑面的医院味道也藏不住钻鼻的血腥气，心率监控和无创呼吸机都摆上了，滴滴答答的从王晰右边耳朵传进脑子。

他挪动的脚步异常缓慢，门口到床边本没几步路，他却像是走过了几个世纪，上百个春秋，走到了步态苍老，走到了连郑云龙都悠悠转醒，冲着虚空的方向用气音试探的喊了一声，

“晰哥？”

王晰的脚步一瞬间就顿住了，因为他看见一双混沌的眼睛。

灰沉无光，像是四九城里永不退散的顽霾。

周深与他说过郑云龙的眼睛不大好了，可到底是不如摆在面前这样有冲击的真实感。

当年他就是凭着这双摘了三江四海上与星月相邀的漂亮眼睛，从一群脏孩子里把不算出彩的郑云龙挑出来，给他吃给他住给他打扮，亲身教他所有的情事爱姿，因为王晰知道这他一定可以成为铺盖照亮这四九城的光，届时所有的星都将黯然失色。

谁不想捧月，可谁又能捧月。

不负期望的，郑云龙确实成为他需求的样子，甚至更加出彩，更加熠熠夺目。

郑云龙比王晰要厉害，仅是眼波流动与轻勾小指，足令无数被欲望充盈的人趋之若鹜，令金字塔尖的上位者匍匐沦陷，把心肝都为他捧上。

可现在为什么是这样了。

郑云龙在王晰身边睡了几近十个年头，他听得出王晰的步伐频率，那夜夜里带着不同心情的脚步声，平稳的，焦躁的，无力的，都深深的镌刻在他的肌肉记忆里，因为他要听着，再分辨出将得到的是亲吻或是痛感。

有准备的痛不大痛，没有准备的亲吻却很甜，或是说只要是王晰那双薄唇带来的温度，都会将郑云龙心上搅起蜜来。

可从何时起他不再能分辨出王晰的脚步，不再渴望着那双凉而软的唇。

上次他被模糊的视力左右，将别人误认作了王晰，郑云龙心里是独自懊恼了许久，他怎么就认不出来他的晰哥了呢，他怎么能认不出他的晰哥。

但这一刻，王晰就站在他面前，纵使眼前一片沉色的虚无他也不会再认错了，这熟悉的清冷味道钻进他的鼻腔与神经，郑云龙是觉得王晰带着一点点甜，别人都尝不到的，只有他才可以闻得出来。

他知道他的晰哥来看他了。

郑云龙向王晰的方向伸伸手，嘴角洋溢着艰难的笑，又喊了他一声，

“晰哥。”

郑云龙的指尖在空中摇摇欲坠，空气也不怜悯他的病态，五指忽上忽下的有些漂泊。

想来王晰似乎并没有牵过郑云龙的手，他也知道郑云龙的十指好看，所以认真的教导他如何用这样好看的手去狎弄自己。

搅弄唇舌玩捏胸口，这些都是好学的，只有极具观赏性的自亵稍难一些。那时的郑云龙腿还不像现在这样软，需要被绑带吊着才能打开。

纤长莹白的指舀奶色的甜膏，一根一根插入胭粉的穴里，这样的场面还不足够好看，神情也是一味重要的调剂。

应是带着怎样的欲拒还迎，指间抽动时应把眼光落在哪里，是媚浪的扫过，还是要不经意的流出盼求与无助。

牵扯出的汁水该不该含进嘴，被晶莹裹满的中指应再揉上胸前的乳肉。

这些都是王晰把着细节，一遍又一遍教过他的。

是他将自己做镜面，反复的演示每一个动作教出来的。

从有些痴嗔的神情到敞开的腿，那样的一个下午，挤出多少管芬芳味道的冰凉膏体，成为只有两人知道的私密故事。

郑云龙还是太嫩，总有情到浓时的不能自已，那时王晰也宠他一些，毕竟是驯养的开端，蜜枣还应是管够的，于是酣畅淋漓的爱事也有，王晰将自己遗留在郑云龙的身体里，被包裹被缠绵，难说他没有忘情的时候。

这十根手指头做过无数亲呢的事，可最基础的拉手与交扣王晰却从未教过他。

然而此时郑云龙却向他伸出了手，那已经瘦骨嶙峋，丝毫不见往日味道的手，那带着海一样婚戒的手，那在虚空中颤巍巍的手。

王晰或是已经抬起了胳膊。

阿云嘎却在此时进来了，他是薅着王晰后脖领拎狗一样把他拖拽出去，扔垃圾一般重重的甩在走廊的瓷砖地上，他甚至不愿多给王晰一个眼神，扭头就往回走，王晰茫然的喊住阿云嘎，

“嘎子——”

“我……我可以……”

“我可以去求余笛。”王晰刚才也听见了他们的对话，虽是不大清晰但也听个囫囵，他觉着余笛与他有那样的关联，或是想看他……

阿云嘎顿下了脚步，悠悠的转过身来藐着王晰，他双眼微垂，是蔑视蝼蚁一般的神色，

“求余笛？”

“你算个什么东西。”

他的尾音又轻又挑，是大刺刺的讥讽，说罢便往回走，又像是想起什么的驻足，只拿眼尾瞟人，补一句，

“王晰。”

“你三十好几了吧？”

“屁股还没松呢？”

周深是又接了几通电话后回来，正与往外走的王晰碰上，他看王晰面色不大好便问怎么了。

王晰搂过周深的肩，低声说句无事，周深没大听清又问了一遍，王晰吞了口吐沫，目视前方的说，

“走吧。”

48-2

有些出乎意料的，余笛那边很顺利的就开了权限，但也提点了阿云嘎是看在周深的面子上。余笛知道周深有意接手他们家的事业，阿云嘎和周深的厚实关系自不必说，但余笛也想再替周深铺个人情。

阿云嘎明白余笛的意思，便也没再与周深提这事儿。

可周深却不知道余笛想的是这样简单。

他自认是了解余笛的，能让凶鳄轻易松嘴，尤其是在他最看重的学术领域，肯定是有想法在里面，或是看在他的面子上，抑或是对阿云嘎有所图。

这事儿要说搁在从前，周深自然是消受下这样的便捷，余笛从来都是他的依凭，但他现在却不愿使这好用的面子，也不愿让阿云嘎与余笛有过多情面上的亏欠。

人情债最难还，郑云龙现在就是阿云嘎的软处，一拿一个准。

周深绝不质疑，只要余笛肯张口，没什么是阿云嘎不敢答应的，可阿云嘎却什么都不与他讲，满嘴无事的态度让周深有些惶惶。

周深心里头是欠着阿云嘎，所以想把他欠的难情一道揽下。

可周深思来想去，却没什么好方法，夜里他撑着头看王晰浅眠的睡颜，抬手刮了刮那总不见丰腴的颧骨，心里也不知道在想些什么倒是把人刮醒了。

但王晰的一半神智是在朦胧的梦里，他听见周深问他，

“情债要用什么还？”

“自然是用情还。”王晰不知周深是意有所指，只当他是一句调情，睁不开眼睛也要去寻着软唇亲。

之后倒没什么激烈的事，抱着抱着就渐起了呼吸声。

翌日，周深同往常一样穿着正儿八经的西装出门，是王晰亲手系的领带，又挑了只素色的长夹别在衬衫的第四颗扣子下。

快到公司时，周深说中午有局，就不叫王晰再来折腾。

自从周深工作之后，除却务必的应酬，他三餐饮食都是王晰亲手操持，雷打不动的送到公司楼下，是要看周深把米粒都吃净了才能露出快慰的笑。

王晰只亲了亲周深的额，叫他少喝些，后者却回笑他说大中午喝什么酒。

不过周深今天只在公司待了一个小时就走了，他没回王晰的家，而是去了阿云嘎家里，把西装换下来又洗了个澡，浴室里他捏着一支润滑膏站了半个小时，站到身上干了水雾都退去了才动了手。

周深在阿云嘎这儿是有些夏装的，翻箱倒柜的却不知被塞去了哪里，只捡着件自己的短裤和不知是那二人里谁的套头衫，他一米六的个子在宽松的T恤里直晃荡，松松垮垮的倒是有股懒散的味道。

他是掐着午饭的时间去找余笛，准备先聊聊再说，周深虽不指望以他的道行能在余笛嘴里抠出某些与阿云嘎达成的不可告人的共识，但也探探虚实才说心里安稳。

余笛的助理自然知道周深是谁，便直接把他引到了实验室，没叫他站多一会儿，就见余笛穿着白褂子出来，摘了手套在隔菌室里消毒。

“余叔儿……”

“深深怎么来了？”余笛倒是有些诧异周深会主动来见他，自上次在周家睡的不大安稳的安稳觉之后，因着王晰的事儿周深也没主动找过他。

起初余笛并没有想到周深是为着郑云龙的事来，毕竟那只是阿云嘎的小情人，而且他也不认为周深与郑云龙那样的人会有什么过厚的情谊。

但周深却主动跟上来与他挨着站，说是顺便来瞧瞧他这个小叔叔。

周深说话是说话，一双眼睛却袒露勾引，但又有七八分的遮掩，余笛是看着周深长大的，一打眼就知道孩子心里掂量着什么事。

余笛不回避的拉上周深的手，说手机在办公室要回去拿，周深点头应好，任由人牵着领路。

门声落下的一瞬间周深就被捏住了腰，他抽气的低喘却也没挣扎。

大手沿腰上攀，捧书一般托在周深胸骨上，隔着衫使拇指一试，果不其然摸到了挺立的乳肉。

另一只手也不客气，撩起周深的衣摆探进短裤边缘，意料之中的没穿内裤，食指往股缝里一带，被仍湿润的小嘴吻个正着。

只做完这两处试探余笛便抽手，再不多动他，一双带着温怒的眼映进了周深乌黑的瞳上，眼镜遮不住他长者的威仪，

“周深，你拿你自己当什么了？”

周深本来是想吃个饭聊着，却见余笛似乎正中他下怀，大有直奔主题的势头，他心里说不上的微妙，却也在办公室门合上时便主动的进入状态，心想着横竖一刀，如何都是切，却没想到是个这么切法。

周深支支吾吾一时说不出话，这样的目光太让他熟悉，几乎是本能的站出了挨罚的姿势，在少年时，余笛宠他却不是溺爱，处世的分寸行令禁止，周深也是被修剪过枝桠的树。

余笛并不严苛，但只要他一旦露出这样的神情，而且还要称呼全名的时候，那就一定是原则上的问题。

其实性事于周深而言，本就是抒情享乐的方法，他浪荡玩世，但性就是性，与钱权烦事无关，他这也是头一遭为这项活动赋予了新的意义。

周深心里想着想着才有些回过味来，一时窘迫，垂下头去避开余笛的眼光，咬着嘴唇不说话，十根手指头绞着劲儿的煎熬。

余笛见着眼前人的眼底即刻要蓄泪，当知他应是有所反思，他极怕那金贵的泪珠，立马就放软了态度揉了揉周深的后脑，他轻声的说，

“深深，我陪了你二十二年，你要什么我没给过你。”

“是物是情爱，我什么时候问你要过偿还。”

“那么多年都过来了，怎么今天到想来起做这样的事？”

余笛双手捧起这双乌亮亮的眼镜，有些假意的忿恨道，

“是缺管教了。”

随即又缓和，只将自己的声音作一滩温柔水，轻轻哺进周深耳朵里。

“还是深深与我生疏了。”

周深被他说的一把一把抹眼泪，但就倔强的不吭声，余笛叹气，牵着一双软手拉到里间去坐。

余笛的办公室功能分配很是合理，外厅是会客，过一道门是他私密的办公区，陈设简单，不过书桌转椅书架，却让人觉着心神缓和。

余笛让周深坐，他自己撑着两边扶手弯下腰，把脸摆的和周深一样的高度，他眼镜摘下了，温和的眸光被含在眼睛里，是会溺死人的温柔，

“对不起，深深。”  
“之前是我太急了。”余笛仍是在为之前束缚过他的事道歉。

“你原谅我好不好。”

周深总是这样被余笛用温柔拿捏，他的身体已经习惯这种长时间周全的呵护，犹如他得到的少之又少的父母亲情，可他的意志却想挣脱，面对这样一双眼睛，周深扛着血脉里的伏低，揉了揉眼问道，

“你问嘎子哥要了什么？”

他自己欠下的长远债暂时无解，但周深还是要把阿云嘎的事捋上一捋，却没想余笛失笑，揉了一把周深的脑袋说，

“我什么也没要。”

“不过借你的脸面卖人情罢了。”

于此余笛才算知道周深居然真的是为阿云嘎的事儿而来，他虽极其不喜周深与那样的九流之末往来，但不露在明面上，一嘴不提郑云龙，只说是为着让阿云嘎更上心而已。

余笛知道周家的权柄分散复杂，他把自己妹妹嫁过去，除了他有些偏执的爱意，一是为了份血脉，二也是为了明面上的帮衬。

余笛是了解阿云嘎的手腕，若有这样的助力在，周深多多少也能在那样的权势倾轧下喘息。

周深叹口气，矮声说尽管余笛不给他开这个权限，阿云嘎一样会周全的顾他。

“我知道。”余笛捏捏周深的耳廓。

“但多一层保障，我也安心。”

——铃铃

是助理打进来的内部线，余笛接起来听，轻声说一句到会客厅吧。

周深问他是否要忙，话和动作一齐，他想从皮转椅里站起来却被余笛又摁了回去。周深是想走，既然他已经解决了首要问题，就要回公司加班去了，天知道这空过的一个上午让他落下多少进度。

不过余笛的话似乎还没说完，两瓣有些凉的唇贴在了周深额头上，他在陈述，

“你永远都不可以把自己当成筹码或是奖品。”

“因为你实在太珍贵了。”

“深深，你知道人类偷取火种的惩罚吗？”

周深还没从前两句的甜腻暴击里缓过来，被问的发懵，只不觉的摇了摇头，余笛也再不多说，拉他起身说吃过饭再走。

话到这个份儿上周深也不再推拒，只说随便吃一口简餐，下午公司还有事忙，余笛应声，一边同他往外走一边给他罗列有意思的餐厅。

余笛先一步推开了往会客厅的门，与此同时发生的是周深迈出一半来不及收回的身子和一道他现在最不想听到的声音。

“余教授——”

多么令人沉醉痴迷的低音提琴。

48-3

王晰其实这几天心里一直挂着事，他觉得他或许应该去和余笛见上一面，不论是为了谁，他该去找一趟余笛的，就算他人微言轻，但是话送到了，也叫他梦里稍稍安稳些。

但他虽是这样想，却没什么机会动身，正好今天周深说他中午有局，王晰轻省下来便把自己简单收拾一下，想着午饭时间应是最恰当的。

他也没提前与余笛约，想着若是人家不肯见他也无妨，不过有些出乎意料的，王晰只在前台报了个名字，通话不过两句就有人引着他上楼。

余笛的会客厅装的大气素净，给人一种很安定的感觉，可王晰独身一人站在这却不太安定，他一直到上楼之前其实是抱有一定侥幸的——如果余笛不见他。

“余教授——”王晰知道自己是来求人的，微垂着头做足了姿态。

开门先见的是两双鞋，王晰想是怕叨扰到余笛办公事，嘴唇一碰下意识要说声抱歉，然而他的脑子在看清后面那双鞋的时候有些僵。

是一双深棕的牛津鞋，有着些镂空的纹样——周深嫌正装皮鞋板脚，虽然都是羊胎皮的大料，但他就不舒服那样的款式，可多数时候又要穿西装，不能由着他胡乱的穿跟脚的鞋，所以王晰是请了老师傅比着周深的脚型新打的鞋样，这双便是其中之一，也是王晰好喜欢的一双。

不仅是与西装好搭，穿中筒袜配着短裤，露出一截细瘦莹白的腿肉，上衣一定是有垂感的小翻领，下摆掖进裤子里，是夏日里甜爽的西瓜心。

跟着余笛出来的人也是有这样好看的腿，但他的短裤和T恤都有些皱，尤其是上衣，宽松的荡着一看就不合身，应是易皱的材质，腰侧都是揉糟出的痕迹。

他王晰是做什么的，一打眼就看得出这褶皱是因于如何的动作被留下。

王晰耳朵不大好，但他现在恨不得自己是眼睛瞎了。

周深跟在余笛身后出来，未见着人先被声音刹停了脚，身子在门上半露不露，他潜意识的想往回缩，重心却早前移过来，免不得踉跄一下要往后栽。

却没想余笛比他快，回手直接捞住了周深那要下坠的腰，甚至不轻的捏了两下笑他，

“不正经看路。”

周深觉得余笛就是故意的，他自己不是站不住，况且余笛要来捞他也肯定是抓胳膊最方便，怎么就非得揽这么一下。

非得是要在王晰面前这么揽他一下。

周深清清楚楚的看见王晰一脸不知应摆出什么表情的神态，被一旁的绿植映出自然的油光，他下意识打了个寒颤，是要挣脱余笛的束缚去王晰身边。

“晰……”

“深深穿少了。”余笛把他的话拦在嗓子尖，手下使力，周深腰上的衣褶更皱了，余笛伸手探了探周深不知什么缘由而有些发凉的颈，他几根手指掐的暧昧，揪着脖后的肉很是亲近熟练。

但他并不与周深过多拉扯，任由着小巧的身子挣脱出去。

周深几乎是脚下起风的冲到王晰面前，他胸前还未完全褪去硬挺的乳首在薄衣服上现了形——是他自己在来之前捏揉的狠了，周深自己没注意，却深深的烙进王晰的眼睛里，是把人眼皮磨出血痕的沙砾。

周深脸皮薄，情红上的快散的却慢，他颈上也留有一些红印子，更深的肌肤被那胸口与腰间都有不怀好意的褶皱的宽衣遮住了。

周深穿的这件衣服王晰不认识，但确实是太过宽大的尺码，与余笛的身型倒有些相似，他的短裤好薄，王晰一瞥眼睛就知道里面没东西。

他完全可以想到周深那稚粉的茎肉是如何微垂，又会露出何等甜香的汁液。

周深的牛津鞋停步在王晰脚前，怯怯的去拉他的手，那凉如冰锥的指却没有第一时间回握，周深不好在余笛面前多做什么，只强迫的与王晰五指交扣，沉着声喊他，

“晰哥……”

“深深不和我吃午饭了？”

余笛并不与王晰招呼，老大个活人在他面前被视若无物，他只冲着周深这样问，但话里不见强求的意味，又说改天带他去尝一家辽菜的私厨，听说做得出几分高雅。

辽菜往好了说是豪爽阔气，质朴天然，可按他们来讲的就是不入流，上不了台面的市肆口味而已。但余笛说的这家既是能到私厨的规格，那应该是万分讲究，可这本是大俗的样式一下被捧进高阁，只怕是画虎不成反类犬。

周深自然是知道余笛话里的高雅只是玩味而已，他见王晰仍是一脸无感的恍惚神情，心里有点儿急，匆匆的和余笛说一声不吃就拉着人往外走。

王晰任人牵着，也没话的跟着周深出去，他下意识的回头，看见余笛就站在那，捧着一脸和煦与绵长的爱的目送周深的后脑勺。

出了那道门周深就停下了脚步，解释的话刚到嘴边，第一个字儿还没掉出来就被王晰塞了回去，

“没吃饭嘛？要回家吃还是送你去公司吃？”王晰神色平淡，帮周深抻了抻衣服上的褶子。

未等周深应声，他又说，

“回家吃吧，正好换件儿衣服。”

“晰哥我就是过……”

“汤面行吗？我快点儿做，不耽误你下午的事儿。”

这下换做周深被王晰拉着走，那双手还是同三九天里化不开的冰河一般凉，却不知是谁家的皮孩子舔了一口，将舌头粘上拔不下来。

王晰为周深拉车门，自己绕过去坐好又给他系安全带，倾身时却被周深一把捧住了脸，有些急促的气息喷在他又薄又高的鼻骨上。

周深是有些急，又有些气，心里打了通篇的稿子要说，虽然他的初衷确实不纯，但最终结果却是在正常可接受的范畴内，他郑重的提了一口气，刚要说话竟又被王晰抢了先，

“我相信你。”王晰亲了亲眼前的这双薄唇，却不敢深尝。  
周深一下又被噎死，盘算好的话一下就全全作废，别无他法，他就只能先按下来晚上再说。

没什么是打一炮不能解决的，有就打两炮。

回家的时候周深趁着王晰做饭的功夫，先极速闪进屋摸了条和早上穿的差不多的内裤，然而他并不知道王晰早就看出来他的真空状态。

吃过饭，王晰又亲手为周深系了领带，别了一支浅金色的夹，仍在衬衫的第四颗纽扣下。

夜里依旧是王晰接了人回来，宵夜是一碗玉米南瓜粥，和他亲手包的两块豆馅儿点心，白净小巧，周深咂巴着嘴说吃不够，王晰怕他吃多不好消化夜里难睡，便不再惯他的嘴。

周深却磨上来非要吃，只说运动运动就消化了，不过到头来还是将宵夜吃到了床上。

今天的周深异常有兴致，也非那种心虚的殷勤，少年人的爱就是这般，知道与心上人起了心结却不知怎么解，无非是用更炽热猛烈的爱意涂抹。

他以为盖上了就好，却不知颜料会随着岁月而反色，渐渐的将鲜亮吞侵，将整幅画都变得灰暗破败。

王晰看着周深在他腿间卖力的样子心上好苦，那衫上的褶皱化作磨的锃亮的刃，将他的血脉片成一段又一段，他知道余笛与周深从前的关系，亲密无比已经是他们的常态。

王晰在得知周深身份的那一刻起，就不再认为这是他曾拥有过的单纯无二的少年，王晰懂这个，自然知道这样熟的身子要经历多少的情事滋润，他曾昏头的以为这全是他自己的功劳，现在想来，脸上都是令人苦痛的可笑。

从前他想象不到周深在旁人身下的样子也不敢想，今日他是眼见过了，虽只是窥到了一角，脑中就已经织成显像的画面。

他胯间这灵巧湿软的嘴也吮吸过别人的性器，细瘦的指也携着不经意的情色撩拨过别人的腿根。

“晰哥……”周深从他的腿间爬上来，用软屁股蹭着他的小腹，一双被情雾迷离的眼好浪荡。

周深或是也用这样的语气喊过别的名字。

他也这样叫过余笛吧。

周深是不遗余力的将王晰的肉舔硬，摸着他的腰线攀附，将一只掌心扣在他胸膛，另一只手扶着打在尾巴尖上的茎，摸着腿间潮湿的地方就要往里吃，却被一双手托住了。

周深难能从自溺的情欲里挣脱，仍怀着一双春的眼望过去，却见了冬日的死寂与哀切。

话未先说，王晰耳旁的枕却先湿了两块，他轻声问，

“你们……”

“做了吗？”


End file.
